galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Blooper
Poison Blooper appeared in 2012 video game called Paper Mario: Sticker Star. A Poison Blooper is a type of Blooper that appears in the Paper Mario series, first appearing in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. In this game, Poison Bloopers are found in World 3 under the control of Gooper Blooper after the latter came into possession of the violet Royal Sticker. They look like normal Bloopers with a purple tint, three dark purple spots on their head, and more purple spots each of their arms. Two Poison Bloopers hold a Wiggler Segment hostage in Holey Thicket. In The Bafflewood, they are seen moving back and forth which they cannot be battled due to how high up in the air they are. In its artwork, it shows a Poison Blooper looking forward but in game, it shows that its eyes look left which in battle the Poison Bloopers are looking at Mario. In battle, Poison Bloopers have two attacks. They can attack by slowly moving towards Mario and then slamming into him which can be counterd by the Tail or Shiny Tail stickers. Poison Bloopers, as their name states, can also poison Mario. Not only will it poison Mario, but since Bloopers contain ink, it will affect Mario's aim; he cannot attack at all with normal stickers making his attacks to miss. However, Mario can change this type of poison by using a Poison Mushroom sticker or by getting three Poison Mushrooms on the Battle Spin to make him be able to attack with normal stickers. The Tail sticker for this attack however, is not a good choice due to Mario getting splashed by the poison ink but Mario can still block the attack. After the Poison Bloopers use their poison attack, the Bloopers will dry up and turn brown similar to a Dried Blooper. Mario can also dry them out by using a Fire Flower sticker. When a Poison Blooper becomes dry, it can lunge at Mario and leech back the poison, returning the Blooper to its normal state although if a spike helmet sticker is used, it will damage the Poison Blooper. They are also known to float in the air to avoid getting crumpled right away. After defeating Gooper Blooper at Whitecap Beach, any Poison Bloopers who are found in the overworld disappear and are fought in battle with other enemies are replaced by Snifits or Shy Guys, making it so the player cannot battle them again. However, if the Poison Bloopers harassing the Traveling Toad were not fought before Gooper Blooper is defeated, they can still be fought afterwards. Poison Bloopers return in Paper Mario: Color Splash, only appearing in Plum Park. There are only five of them, and are located over a bridge which crosses a pool of poison. However, after the battle with Petea Piranha, the poison in the level becomes water and the Poison Bloopers are turned back into normal Bloopers. When a Poison Blooper is defeated, it can drop a regular Blooper Battle Card. Category:Creatures Category:Cephalopods Category:Mollusks Category:Poisonous Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2012 Category:Mario Universe